I Could Use A Friend
by idsaveyouinaheartbeat
Summary: Looks like Veronica and Logan's secret rendezvous is coming to an end, and she's seeking comfort from a certain PCH biker.
1. Take Me For A Ride

_Set after 1x20, when Veronica is secretly dating Logan but finds out that he had GHB at Shelly Pomroy's party and ditches the date she had planned with him._

* * *

_No freaking way._ She couldn't believe she trusted that jackass. She knew this was all too good to be true. Her and Logan? Logan actually being a sweet guy? Come on now. The worst night of her life, which she can't remember fully, is starting to come together in small pieces over time, and she finds herself wishing they were different pieces each time. She knows she could be just jumping to conclusions, and she probably shouldn't have ditched their first real date, just because of something one guy said, and she should talk to him and all that proper relationship junk, but then again, this wasn't a real relationship. Sneaking around behind closed doors and making out in cars at night isn't her idea of a proper relationship. But she also knows that if she talks to him right now, she won't be able to stay calm. Her emotions are way too out of control right now to sit down and talk to him. She was angry, sad, confused, and scared. She was crying. She needed to clear her head. To go for a walk or something, but she didn't want to be alone. But she never lets anyone see her cry. But she needed someone. But who could she call? _So many 'buts' Veronica, just make up your mind_, she thought. Wallace was busy with his new girlfriend, Georgia, and didn't want to annoy him with very vague details of her fling with Logan. She couldn't come out and say they were seeing each other, so there was no point in calling him because he would want to know what's going on. Her dad was out of the question too, considering he was out of town catching bail jumpers again. And since she's lacking in the friend department, there wasn't really anyone else to call.

Well there was one person she thought maybe she could call. Weevil. They weren't exactly friends. They just scratch each other's backs every once in a while. He definitely didn't consider her a friend, he thinks of her as a snobby 09er. It kind of hurts her feelings to be honest. Considering how she feels about all the 09ers now. With the exception of a few. She thought she's come a long way from her 09er days, but apparently not enough to befriend the leader of the PCH biker gang. She needed to let off some steam, and wanted someone to join her. So she figured she'd try Weevil anyways. _Just call him Veronica, what's the big deal? _The big deal was that he was her last hope right now. If he didn't answer her call or said no, then she would have to sit in her room and be alone with her thoughts. She didn't want that. She didn't want him rejecting her either. She pushed all that to back of her mind, and pulled out her cellphone and dialed Weevil's number.

"What do you need me to do this time V?" Weevil's voice pierced through the phone.

She had to pull her phone away from her ear, not expecting his voice to be so loud. She had been sitting in her car for a few hours now, and forgot how silent the street is that she was parked on.

"I uh, are you free right now?" Veronica answered, trying to make sure he couldn't hear the sadness in her voice.

"Veronica Mars, is this a booty call?" Weevil asked, presumably smirking.

"No, I could just use a… a friend." Veronica replied cautiously.

"Oh so we're friends now?" Weevil said in a voice that caught Veronica off guard.

Veronica didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. The way he had said that made her regret calling him.

"Earth to Mars… Where are you? I'll meet you in five." Weevil said after she didn't say anything.

"I'm down the street from the Sac 'N Pack." Veronica finally spoke up.

"Ight V. I'll see you." Weevil said.

"Hey Weevil, thanks." She added before he could hang up.

"No problem." He said, and then hung up.

It was about five or six minutes before Veronica heard the roar of Weevil's motorcycle. He may be the leader of a bike gang, but he was punctual. Five minutes was enough time for her to compose herself. As far as Weevil's concerned, she's the tough PI in training who trouble seems to follow. And she certainly doesn't cry. Well, she just won't show him that side of her. Not yet at least. Weevil pulled up next to her car and she rolled down her window.

"Now what was so important that you needed me of all people?" Weevil asked while taking off his helmet.

"Well you're the only one I know with a motorcycle." Veronica said while leaning her arm partially out the window.

"Care to elaborate?" Weevil asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Today's been a rough day and I needed to clear my head and I thought a motorcycle ride with my favorite PCHer would do the trick." Veronica said, smirking.

Weevil thought for a minute on whether he should ask her what happened today that was so bad she came to him for comfort. If she didn't want to talk about it, that's fine, he didn't want to pry, but he was genuinely interested. So he decided to ask before agreeing to take her for a ride.

"You sure you don't want to just tell Weevil what happened?" He said in a goofy voice that made her smile.

Despite his ability to make her laugh with one question, when all she wanted to do was curl into a ball and listen to sad music, she sighed with a tad bit of disappointment. She thought he would understand the whole not wanting to talk about feelings thing. But she was glad he at least asked her.

"How 'bout this, you take me for a ride and I'll tell you about my day after, over some pizza." Veronica suggested, not really knowing if she had just asked him on a date or not.

"Oh I'll take you for a ride alright." Weevil said.

Veronica smiled and got out of her car and he tossed her his helmet. Maybe he didn't think the pizza thing was a date, maybe this won't be completely embarrassing, she thought. Until…

"And don't think I didn't notice you asking me on a date blondie." Weevil said in that voice that usually would make her a little uncomfortable, but it didn't this time.

"You wish." Veronica said, not knowing how to reply to his remark.

"Please, you know what being seen out and about with a feisty little blonde like yourself could do to my bad boy reputation?" Weevil said jokingly.

"Yeah well, I don't think me being seen with you could possibly do my reputation any harm." Veronica added while finally hopping onto the back of his bike.

"Certainly won't do no good." He said as he started up his bike.

Veronica didn't say anything back. She put on his helmet and held onto him. The last time she was on his bike she held onto the sides of him, but this time without thinking she wrapped her arms tight around his waist as they took off down the street.

_What is V doing? _Weevil noticed the change in placement of her arms. He immediately tensed up, but then as she tightened her grip a little, he relaxed. He liked the way her arms felt around him. As much as he wanted to think about why she suddenly felt the need to hold onto him like that, he had to pay attention to not crashing his bike. He didn't know where they were going, or where she wanted him to take her, but he didn't care. She needed someone and she chose him and he wanted to stay in this moment for a while, knowing that when whatever it is that's bothering her blows over or is fixed, he'll go back to just being the guy she gets to do her illegal dirty work. After riding around for what he guessed was almost an hour, he pulled into the lot of a local restaurant. Veronica used to come here with Duncan on double dates with Lilly and Logan. She hadn't been here much since then, but from what she remembers they have good pizza.

Neither of them said anything until they were in the restaurant and sitting in a booth.

"So you wanna tell me why you called me tonight?" Weevil finally asked.

"I think I'll be in more of a sharing mood after I eat some pizza." Veronica said smiling.

The two ordered a large pizza and Veronica ate most of it, to Weevil's surprise. For a tiny girl she sure knows how to eat. Veronica was a little embarrassed at the fact that she ate the majority of the pizza, but considering she hadn't really had anything to eat all day, she kind of expected herself to eat a lot.

"Okay now that you've eaten enough for the both of us; talk." Weevil demanded.

Veronica let out a huge sigh. _Where to start, where to start? _She tried to think of how to begin this. With what happened at the party a year ago, her secret relationship, or the thing that links the two.

"Brace yourself because it's kind of a long story, and I've never told anyone this before." Veronica warned.

Weevil looked nervous, but didn't object to her continuing.

"Last year I was at this party and I ended up getting drugged by someone and… raped." She paused, having never said that out loud.

Weevil felt his body fill with anger. Sure Veronica puts herself in places where she shouldn't be, but what could possibly possess someone to do that to her? He wanted to find whoever did this to her and kill them. Before he could say anything, she continued with the story.

"And to this day I have no idea who did it. But earlier today I found out that Logan Echolls had given a guy at the party GHB to give to his girlfriend." She paused again.

Weevil already hated Logan since day one, and now he was pretty sure there was nothing stopping him from giving that rich boy what he deserves.

"Before you jump to conclusions like I did, I don't know for sure if he's the one that gave it to me or if he's the one that… you know. I kind of doubt he did either of those." Veronica stated, trying to convince him and herself.

"Why are you protecting him?" Weevil asked, not trying to hide his anger.

"Because up until today, I was dating him. Secretly." She waited for him to start yelling or something. But he didn't.

"Boy V, you sure know how to pick em." Weevil said almost laughing.

"A few minutes ago you were flushed with anger, and now you're practically laughing?" Veronica said confused.

"You didn't come to me to beat nobody, you just wanted someone to listen, so it's the least I can do. And plus, you seem to think Logan's a good guy for whatever reason and I'm going to choose to believe you." Weevil stated.

"How come?" Veronica asked.

"Cause I like you Mars. You're hard to figure out, and I intend on figuring you out." Weevil said smirking at her.

Veronica smiled back at him. He liked her. Whether it was real or just part of their ongoing thing they do, she wasn't sure, but she liked it regardless. Before she realized how long they'd been staring at each other not saying anything, they were interrupted by and oh-so-familiar voice.

"You're kidding me right?" Logan said as he walked over to their table.

"Logan… I –" Veronica started to talk but didn't know what to say but she was cut off by Logan anyways.

"You ditch our date and dodge my calls so you can make googly eyes him?! What the hell is this? A date?" Logan was getting louder and angrier.

Veronica just looked at him. She still didn't know what to say to him. She can't just bring up the GHB and the party and what happened to her. She's done enough story telling for the night. She looked down at her empty plate and tried to hold back the tears she felt coming. She looked up at Weevil as they fell.

Weevil could tell seeing Logan before she figured everything out about that night hurt her. He instantly wanted to hug her. Seeing her cry because of that jackass changed something in him. He no longer wanted to kill Echolls, he wanted to protect her. At all costs. Especially because she's not the type of girl to let herself cry in front people. She didn't look like she was going to say anything to him anytime soon, so he thought he'd better say something, anything to get Logan to leave.

"Look man why don't you just get out of here. The lady here clearly doesn't want to see you right now." Weevil said as he stood up.

"You have nothing to do with this! She's _my_ girlfriend!" Logan yelled in Weevil's face.

"The only thing that is keeping me from beating your ass right now, is her. So I think it's in your best interest to get the hell out of here before I change my mind." Weevil shouted back at him, getting closer to him.

Logan stepped back and looked at both of them and then put his hands up and said, "Whatever, I guess she isn't my girlfriend anymore."

Weevil sat down as Logan left. The look on Veronica's face made him realize that whatever it was that she and Echolls had, was more than just a secret fling. And that his declaration of its ending more than hurt her. He didn't really know what to do in this situation. An hour ago she was clinging onto him on his bike, and now she's crying over someone else. He thought he'd try humor to try and make her smile.

"Man, I'll never understand the hold that Echolls kid has on women. See, I'm another story. You get with me and you won't even remember who he is. Like I said to you a while ago, Weevil love you long time." He said as he nodded his head towards her and smiled.

She laughed. Thank god she laughed. It wasn't his best, but it worked. He knew she was content on being where she was so without saying anything he got up and walked over to the counter. She looked up confused, but smiled again when he saw him walking back with a pie in his hands.

"Here, eat some of this. You have quite the appetite, so I figured this might help." Weevil said while cutting her a slice of apple pie.

She couldn't help but smile. Who knew this side of him existed. She liked this Weevil, and she hoped he stayed.

"Girl are you gunna eat your food or you just gunna stare at me?" Weevil asked laughing.

"Right. Sorry. Thank you, for the pie, and what you did with Logan. I really appreciate it." Veronica said the sweetest voice she could muster up.

He nodded at her, and let her eat her food. And when she ate all but one piece of the pie, he looked at her and laughed a little.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Veronica asked trying to hide her smile.

"Embarrass you? What are you talking about now?" Weevil asked.

"I ate nearly a whole pizza and a whole pie. That's kind of an embarrassing thing to do in front of a guy you…" She slowly halted her sentence, not being ready for where she thought that sentence was headed. But of course he noticed where it was going and naturally didn't leave it alone.

"A guy you… what?" Weevil asked with a devilish smirk, knowing what she was going to say.

She looked up at him and half smiled, and then looked back down again.

"Ight fine, you don't have to answer that. But I think it's time we leave this place, where do you wanna go?" Weevil asked, hoping she wouldn't want to call it a night.

"Home." She answered, much to his disappointment.

"My dad's not home, we can watch chick flicks and eat popcorn!" She added with a lot fake enthusiasm.

Weevil immediately perked up when she said that, but tried not to show it.

"V there's no way you're still hungry, so if asking me over for popcorn and a movie is your way of trying to get a piece of Weevil, you could have just come out and said it." Weevil joked.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go." Veronica said laughing, while getting up and hitting him on the arm.

"Whatever you say Veronica Mars." Weevil added before getting up and following her to his bike.

This time she had him wear the helmet. He tried multiple times to get her to wear it, but he caved at her stubbornness. The both hopped on the bike and she wrapped her arms tight around his waist and rested her head on his back the whole way home.

* * *

_Sorry if there's any typos, honestly, I'm just too lazy to go back reread all of that right now._

_I really love Veronica/Weevil so I think I may continue this story._

_Reviews are very much welcome (:_


	2. Would You Mind Staying

"Make yourself at home." Veronica said as her and Weevil walked into Veronica's living room.

As Weevil sat down on the couch and turned the tv on as Veronica went into the kitchen and microwaved some popcorn, as promised. While the popcorn popped, she got drinks and wondered to herself what events lead to her being alone in her house with Weevil getting cozy on her couch. A day ago that would have been Logan and all would be right with the world. _But nothing ever goes right for you Veronica, you should know that by now, _she mumbled to herself. Apparently she mumbled it louder than she thought, because Weevil was now making his way over to her asking who she's talking to.

"You talking to yourself V?" Weevil asked.

"No, I uh I was just thinking out loud." Veronica said while grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring it into a bowl.

"Same thing to me." Weevil replied.

"Shut up." Veronica said as she shoved the bowl of popcorn into Weevil and grabbed the drinks and strutted over to the couch.

Weevil followed and sat down next to her. They couldn't agree on a movie to watch so they just flipped through channels. Weevil put on some show about bikes that Veronica had never seen before. And as Veronica went to steal the remote from him playfully, he went to take a sip of his drink and she spilled soda all over his t-shirt.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Veronica yelled, immediately getting embarrassed.

"Veronica, it's no big deal. It's just some soda. But next time, if you want me to take my shirt off, all you have to do is ask." Weevil said while walking to the bathroom.

"Duly noted." Veronica replied.

_Wow Veronica, could you be any more of a klutz? _Just as she went to grab the remote to find something decent to watch, there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be before getting up to answer it. No one came to mind, so she reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Veronica asked, shocked that he was at her house after what happened earlier.

"What was going on earlier? Why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked.

"I had a lot on my mind." Veronica said looking away from him.

"A lot on your mind, like what you and Paco where having for dessert?" Logan said getting angry.

"Weevil, you came here to talk about Weevil?" Veronica asked getting a little angry herself.

"You're too busy for me, but not for him?" Logan yelled.

"You want to know why I didn't want to see you? The night of Shelly's party I was drugged and raped and today I found out that you had the GHB, so forgive me for not wanting to talk to you." Veronica snapped at him.

Logan was quiet for a minute, processing what she had just said. And implied.

"You think I had something to do with you being… Veronica I would never ever… how could you even think for a second that I… god Veronica don't you trust me?" Logan asked, trying to gather his thoughts and emotions.

"Tell me why you had GHB." Veronica demanded while ignoring his question.

"So you don't. At least all this happened before one of-" Logan was cut off by a shirtless Weevil walking out of the bathroom.

Yo V, you got a shirt I can…" Weevil started to say but stopped when he looked up and saw Logan in the doorway.

Both Logan and Veronica looked over at Weevil and then back at each other. Veronica saw the look on his face go from angry to angrier.

"You son of a bitch!" Logan yelled while running towards Weevil, but Veronica blocked his way.

"Logan! Logan stop!" Veronica shouted while pushing him backwards.

Logan stepped back and laughed.

"Wow Ronni, was all that stuff about the party true or you just didn't want me to know about your new boytoy? I mean I shouldn't be shocked, you know, Duncan, Troy, Me, and now him. I have to say though, it's quite the downgrade." Logan said in a snarky manner.

Veronica just looked at him. She didn't know words could hurt that much. Her and Logan hadn't been together long and deep down she didn't really think the two of them would have lasted, but she was genuinely hurt right now and didn't know what to do.

"That's what I thought." Logan said walking away.

"Logan wait!" Veronica yelled hoping he would come back and she would magically have all the words to fix everything.

He didn't. Before she knew it she was crying. She shut the door and walked back into her house. She forgot that Weevil was standing behind her shirtless. She laughed a little when turned and saw him. At first she tried to hide the fact that she was crying, but he had already noticed so she gave up on that pretty quickly. She walked past him, and went into her dad's room. She took notice of his nicely sculpted front side. _Focus Veronica. _She pushed thoughts of his body out of head and grabbed one of her dad's old shirts and made her way back into the living room.

"Here this will have to do for now." Veronica said as she tossed Weevil the shirt and plopped herself back on the couch, this time laying across it.

Veronica pulled the blanket over her, and a few more tears fell. Once Weevil had his new old shirt on he moved her legs and sat next to her. She looked at him but didn't say anything, propped her legs up on his lap, and nuzzled her head into the blanket.

"You want to talk about what just happened?" Weevil asked.

"What you mean Logan accusing me of lying about being raped to cover up our illicit love affair, yeah no thank you." Veronica said packing in as much sass in her voice as she could.

"Fair enough. You want me to go?" Weevil asked while starting to get up.

"No, uh… would you mind staying?" Veronica replied grabbing onto his arm.

"Your wish is my command Mars." Weevil said while getting underneath her blanket.

"Thank you Weevil." Veronica said with a smile.

"No problem, but you're gunna have to do a lot more than ask me to stay to get some Weevil lovin'." Weevil said trying to make her laugh, and it worked.

"Please, you know if bat these luscious lashes of mine at you you'd be putty in my hands." She replied with a cute little smirk.

Weevil shook his head and laughed, partly because he thought it was funny, but mostly because she was right. They have a little flirting game they do but he knows it would never be anything more than that. And he doesn't want to risk their friendship by trying to make a move on her. Maybe one day, but until then he's just going to enjoy having her as a friend._ A friend, _he thought, he liked that. He's only ever had the bike gang to rely on. Now he has her, and he intended to keep her.

"See, you think you're this big bad biker guy, but as soon as a cute blonde comes along, you're mush." Veronica said jokingly.

"You think you're cute huh? Someone's a little cocky." Weevil jokingly said back.

"Come on we both know I'm adorable." She replied, smiling and putting both of her hands on her cheeks.

"Yeah you are, now let's watch that chick flick you promised me." Weevil said while grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.

Veronica stared at Weevil for a minute. She thought; _here's the leader of a biker gang sitting on my couch with my legs on his lap, willingly going to watch a chick flick with me to make me feel better after being dumped. _Who knew he would make such a reliable friend. The two of them playfully fought over what movie to watch. And when they finally settled on one, they situated themselves on the couch comfortably and watched it. Weevil had his arm around her and she had her head on his chest. He noticed about half way through the movie she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket that had fallen off her, and kissed her forehead. He continued watching the movie until he fell asleep too.

* * *

_This chapter is much shorter, but I hope you like it._

_I didn't have anything happened between Weevil & Veronica yet because someone mentioned that I should give Veronica time to get over Logan and I thought that made sense._

_Also, please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes, I haven't reread it to fix any._

_So yeah, like always, reviews are welcome :)_


	3. Importance Of The Pony

Veronica woke up with a slight ache in her back in the middle of the night. She tried to roll over but she was restricted by something. _No, someone._ She felt an arm around her and she blinked a few times before the previous day and night registered in her head. _Oh right, this is Weevil. _She grabbed her phone to check the time before deciding if she wanted to wake him. 4:28 AM. She decided on not waking him up, on account of not knowing when he usually wakes up on a Saturday, but could guarantee it wasn't this early. She tossed her phone back on the coffee table and cozied back up against him. She looked up at him and smiled as she took in his features. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She leaned up and gently placed a soft, quick kiss on his lips and settled back against his chest and drifted back to sleep.

Weevil felt Veronica stir a bunch of times in the night but tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. He was successful, and then what happened next he must have been dreaming. Because there's no way Veronica's the type of girl who steals a kiss from a guy while she thinks he's asleep. It took everything in him to not grab her face and kiss her back. But the kiss was over just as quick as it started. He felt her adjust her body around his and her breathing slowed down and evened out as she fell back asleep. And soon after he did too.

* * *

"Veronica?"

Veronica was awoken to the sound of the front door closing and a voice calling her name. _Oh crap._

"Hey dad…" Veronica said, voice hesitant, while trying to nudge Weevil awake.

"I finished up sooner than I thought so I'm a bit early, but by the looks of it I'm glad that bail jumper was no match for Keith Mars." He said with a bit of snark, while eyeing the just awaking hoodlum on his couch.

Weevil who was still trying to get the last remains of sleep out of his eyes took a look around the room and when his gaze finally stopped on Veronica's dad he shot up off the couch.

"Sheriff, I… this…we… I was just leaving." Weevil stuttered, desperately trying to not to piss him off.

"Yeah I think you were." Keith replied matter-of-factly.

Weevil looked over at Veronica who hadn't said much and then grabbed his stuff and left after bidding her and her father goodbye. On his bike on the way home Weevil couldn't help but hope Veronica explained what happened last night to her dad. He likes hanging with V and frankly, the sheriff was quite intimidating if he was being honest. He can't seem to shake the feeling that if her dad doesn't approve of him than this was the last time he'd really see her, besides the favors they do for each other here and there, and she'd go back to the likes of Logan Echolls.

Back in the Mars' living room, Veronica was trying to get her dad to understand that what he walked in on wasn't what it looked like.

"Dad calm down, he was just being a good friend." Veronica tried.

"A friend? What happened to Wallace?" Keith asked.

"Nothing happened to him. Despite what the guidance counselor says I do have friends. As in plural." Veronica retorted.

"I don't doubt you do honey, it's just, Eli Navarro? He's not exactly the kind of kid a parent wants their daughter to be spending the night with alone." Keith said in his concerned father voice.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. And, ugh, don't call it "spending the night" it was just two friends watching tv and then falling asleep. Okay? That's it." Veronica stated, clearly not wanting this conversation to go on any longer.

"I believe you, just be careful around him okay?" Keith asked, taking the hint, while putting an arm Veronica and kissing the top of head.

"Okay. So that bail jumper, how much ya get for him?" Veronica asked looking up at her dad and smiling, making her dad chuckle.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite boring and slow for both Veronica and Weevil. The both of them wanted to call the other, but didn't quite know what to say. Were they friends? Were they more than friends? Is it worth it? Each felt the same about the last one. They enjoyed each other's company. They had a fun banter between them that they both loved. It was an easy, effortless kind of friendship. But then there was the whole problem with her dad not really liking him, and everyone at school. Weevil didn't really give a damn what anyone thought, and he knew Veronica would say she didn't either, but part of him thinks she still cares a little. But again, it's not like they're even dating.

_Ugh screw it_, Veronica thought to herself as she grabbed her phone and dialed Weevil's number.

"What can I do you for Mrs. Mars?" Weevil asked, inwardly smiling that he didn't have to cave and call her.

"Well now that you asked, I have been wanting a pony for as long as I can remember and if you wanna earn some brownie points with the old man you could take the task of buying me one from him, you know, it'd make me happy which would make him happy and then everyone's happy." Veronica explained.

"Are you done?" Weevil asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Only if you've fully grasped the importance of this pony." Veronica replied a small smile making its way to her mouth.

"Yeah yeah you're really a five year old, got it. Any other reason you called?" Weevil asked.

"Hey! I'm six years old thank you very much. And yes as a matter of fact there is," Veronica retorted playfully. "I'm sorry about my dad earlier; he can be a bit over protective sometimes." She explained.

"Don't worry about it. Without me getting you that pony, what do you think the chances of him warming up to me are?" Weevil asked cautiously.

"Without the pony I don't know man, may be a lost cause," Veronica teased. "But seriously, don't worry about him, he's just being a dad and he'll get used to you, I won't give him a choice." Veronica stated.

"Good to hear. Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" Weevil asked.

"Actually yeah, Wallace promised me some best bud time since his new lady friend has been taking up all his time lately." Veronica answered kind of sadly. She missed Wallace.

"Aw is V jealous?" Weevil playfully teased.

"Pft I don't get jealous." Veronica joked.

"Uhuh sure. Well I gotta go V, I guess I'll see you at school Monday." Weevil replied.

"Okay sure, bye." Veronica said before hanging up.

As they ended the call and went on with their weekend, they both couldn't help but wish Monday would come sooner.

* * *

_It's been forever since I updated this and sorry to those who wanted more. I got lazy I guess._

_But alas, I got around to it. This chapter was shorter, but it was something to give you, so you know I haven't abandoned the fic._

_I hope you enjoyed, reviews & such are encouraged. (:_

_Also, thank you to those who gave reviews & enjoy this story, I appreciate it. _


End file.
